


as far as i'm going

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, lance pov, ok more like mildly disgruntled sex but i don’t think that’s a tag, set roughly in s1 or s2 whatever they're 18, sex in the red lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: There’s a lot of dark space to fly through before they get back to the castleship. A lot of time to kill. The fragility of his body to contemplate. So Lance makes Keith an offer—and it’s not like he says it without considering the ramifications; no, he manages to think it through at least halfway before he propositions Keith.Keith appears to choke on his own tongue, then gestures around himself. Sort of flails, really. “Lance. She canhear you.”“The lion? Who’s she gonna tell? Come on, I bet you wanna let off a little steam.”[the one where they almost die in a battle and deal with the adrenaline rush their own way]





	as far as i'm going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juiliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juiliet/gifts).



> for my favorite klance shipper, [laithen](http://laithen.tumblr.com)!! what on earth would i do without u! happy freaking birthday!!!! <333

Yesterday, the team took out a Galra weapons factory. Today, they have to drop a sniper on top of a tower on an occupied alien planet where they’re rescuing hostages. It’s always something. Since the Red Lion is the fastest, Lance gets stuck with Keith for that part of the mission. It’s almost a disaster—the team saves all of the hostages but escapes death by a hair’s breadth, and when Lance makes it back inside Red, he lets all his fury and terror explode. “You almost  _killed us_!” he yells, hanging on for dear life to the back of Keith’s seat as they bolt away from the laser fire behind them.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m saving our asses right now.” Unbelievably, Red speeds up; in under a minute, she’s outrun their pursuers. The rest of the team follows just behind.

It’s supposed to be just an expression, but the phrase “heart in your mouth” has never seemed more realistic to Lance. His throat is tight, his carotids pulsing in a frantic beat, and it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if his heart were to rise up out of his chest and cut off his airways. Coming so close to death is always a hell of an adrenaline rush, and this time is no exception. But there’s a lot of dark space to fly through before they get back to the castleship. A lot of time to kill. The fragility of his body to contemplate. So Lance makes Keith an offer—and it’s not like he says it without considering the ramifications; no, he manages to think it through at least halfway before he propositions Keith.

Keith appears to choke on his own tongue, then gestures around himself. Sort of flails, really. “Lance. She can  _hear you_.”

“The lion? Who’s she gonna tell? Come on, I bet you wanna let off a little steam.”

“Not with you.”

“Oh really? With someone else?”

“No! Just— _why_?”

Lance has to think about that for a sec. He’s not in the habit of justifying his actions; he’s more of a “do first, explain later if anyone insists” kind of guy. But it seems to matter to Keith, so he gives it his best shot, ticking off reasons on his fingers. “Because I want to, because it’d be hot, because we almost  _died_  so who  _cares_  right now—”

Keith stares at him. “Is this how you talk to women? Because I don’t see how that ever works for you.”

“Of  _course_ not. They like compliments, sweet talk, stuff like that.”

“Maybe I do too,” Keith says under his breath.

“What was that? You want compliments?” Lance comes around Keith’s seat and drops to his knees in front of Keith. “Babe, I can do compliments all day.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“A no on pet names? You got it. Okay,  _Keith_ —” Lance tries out putting a hand on Keith’s knee, half expecting a punch to the face, but it doesn’t happen. “I’ve never seen anyone fly like you. You probably get that a lot, but it’s still true. And you’re  _brave_. You’d throw yourself on the line every day if it means saving lives.”

“So do you,” Keith mutters. “So do all of us.”

“Yeah, but—you’re so cool about it. It’s like you’re not even scared.”

Keith doesn’t answer for awhile after that, and Lance is ready to let it go. And then Keith says, “I’m always scared. I’ve just had a lot of practice accepting risks.”

“Jeez, Keith.” Lance squeezes Keith’s knee and searches for the right words, but there are none. Sometimes the utter  _unfairness_  of this war hits him all at once—they should be home, playing video games, swimming at the beach, their biggest concern being what they were all gonna do after the Garrison or college or whatever. Instead they’re too busy trying not to die to even get enough sleep.

Keith is staring straight ahead out the viewscreen, jaw clenched. “Sorry to kill the mood.”

“I don’t know if there  _was_  a mood yet, but it’s fine, man. I’m always scared too. I’m really glad you didn’t die out there today.”

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitches. “That is the most romantic line you’ve used on me yet.”

“It’s not a line!” Lance squawks. “It’s the truth! See if I ever open up to  _you_  again, you little—”

“I’m  _joking_ , dude. Relax.”

“Oh.” The frustration drains from Lance, as quickly as it rose. “Okay, then. Jerk.” Another minute passes; his knees are starting to hurt. “So I should probably get up, right?”

That gets Keith’s attention. “Do you  _want_ to get up?” he asks, finally meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Yes, Keith,” Lance grouses. “I am on the floor between your legs because I  _don’t_  want your dick in my mouth. That makes  _perfect_  sense.”

Cute how that makes Keith’s cheeks turn pink. “I see. Okay, well, let’s get a couple things clear. One, we’re never telling anyone about this.”

“Deal.”

“Two, this doesn’t make us friends.”

“If I wanted to be friends, I wouldn’t be trying to get in your pants right now.”

“You’re kind of an ass, you know that?”

“You’ve mentioned it before, yeah. Can I see yours?”

“My  _what_?”

“Ass,” Lance explains helpfully, enjoying the way Keith flushes all the way down his neck. He kinda wants to bite Keith’s neck. Make it redder. Yeah, that sounds good.

“We don’t even have any—” Keith waves a hand in the general direction of the supply lockers. “Stuff.”

“Stuff,” Lance repeats, pretending he has no idea what Keith means.

The flush on Keith’s skin is darkening. “Well, it’s not exactly standard-issue for alien space lions.”

Lance shrugs. “I was just gonna jerk you off, dude. Or blow you.”

“Oh my god,” Keith says, almost voiceless.

“Is that a good  _oh my god_  or a bad one?”

Keith’s knuckles are white on the controls. “It’s a what-the-fuck-am-I-doing  _oh my god_.”

“Take your time.” Lance pats Keith on the knee. “I’m not doing anything until you ask me for it.”

“Oh my god,” Keith repeats. “Oh my  _fucking_ god.” He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, he releases the controls. “She’s got it from here. Do your worst."

“I am  _offended_. My  _worst_? Oh, no no no. Only the very best for the cranky-but-gorgeous Red Paladin of Voltron.” Lance goes for Keith’s armor, methodically detaching plates  until he can get to the zipper of Keith’s jumpsuit. He’s gentle as he opens the suit and takes Keith in hand, because Keith seems a bit skittish, as if he thinks this is all a prank and Lance is going to bite his dick or something. “Pretty,” Lance murmurs.

“You think it’s  _pretty_?”

Lance looks up at Keith through his eyelashes, since that’s usually a heartstopper. “Keith. I like dicks. I like looking at them and touching them—” He tightens his hand around Keith, just slightly, not moving yet. Keith’s hips shift in his seat. “And obviously I like sucking them. So yes. Pretty.”

“I guess that’s not the worst thing you could sa— _aaah_ …” Keith’s mouth opens on a sigh as Lance holds Keith’s gaze and drags his tongue from the base to the head.

It’s time for Keith to sit back and enjoy the ride, in Lance’s opinion. But it almost seems like Keith’s afraid to move, keeping his hips still and holding on to the armrests like he’s gonna fly out of his seat if he lets go. Well, that won’t do. Lance reaches for one of Keith’s hands and places Keith’s palm firmly on the back of his head, hoping Keith gets the drift.

Instead, Keith starts petting him, catching strands in his fingers and brushing curls out of Lance’s eyes.

So Lance pulls back to make some friendly suggestions. “Come on, man. You can get into it, it’s okay. Pull my hair a little, whatever.”

Keith inhales sharply. “I don’t know about that.”

“Not your thing? No worries. Hey—try this.” Lance puts his hands under Keith’s knees and pushes up, until Keith drapes his legs over Lance’s shoulders. “How’s that feel?” He leans forward, his body spreading Keith’s legs apart.

Keith shivers and tips his head back against his seat. “Not bad.”

“Cool,” Lance says, and takes Keith into his mouth again, losing himself in the slick velvet weight on his tongue. Keith tastes like salt and musk and a remnant of fear; it makes Lance’s stomach wrench, and all he wants is to make Keith feel so good he stops thinking about what almost happened to them today.

Keith’s hand is back in Lance’s hair, smoothing it down in long strokes. “Lance,” he hisses. “Lance, I’m gonna—”

Holding his breath, Lance pushes himself down until his nose brushes dark curls of hair, letting Keith hit the back of his throat and swallowing around him, and Keith slaps a hand over his mouth and comes like that, helpless in Lance’s hands. Lance draws off him and leans up, wondering if Keith likes to kiss after, or—

Keith grabs the front of his suit and yanks, sealing his lips to Lance’s and  _definitely_  tasting himself in Lance’s mouth. So that answers that.

“So you kiss on the first date, huh?” Lance asks, voice shaky, not caring.

“Come here,” Keith growls, hauling Lance into his lap. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“So I’ve— _haa_ —heard,” Lance gasps, as Keith wastes no time getting a hand inside his suit. It’s fast and it’s messy and Keith spends the whole time whispering some really interesting ideas in Lance’s ear, things Lance would absolutely wanna do and do with Keith especially. He latches his mouth onto Keith’s neck, and when he comes into Keith’s palm, he bites down hard and barely stops himself from bruising Keith’s neck.

The cockpit is quiet except for their ragged breathing and the low hum of the lion’s power systems. Eventually, Keith nudges Lance upright so he can look Lance in the eye. “Hey, you know, I’m glad you didn’t die, too.”

Lance drops his jaw like he’s just seen a seagull outside Red’s window. “ _Wow_ , Keith, you saying you like having me around?”

“Don’t push it.” But Keith is fighting back a smile. “Maybe. That’s as far as I’m going.”

One day, maybe they can do this when they’re not being terrified on a regular basis. Until then, if this is all they’ve got, Lance will take it.

**Author's Note:**

> what up it's ya girl Mei and i have never written klance before but I HAD A GREAT TIME. come chill w/ me [on tumblr](https://belovedsheith.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
